Unwanted, Unexpected Parents
by FMA Yaoi Addict
Summary: Greed is just your average guy who happens to be homosexual. He lives with his lover/boyfriend Scar and barely talks to his family. When his sister, Lust, asks them to watch her two sons, what will happen? Rated M for language and that's it. Definitely ScarGreed. XD GreedLing is called Gin


_Hello again ^^ this fanfic was based on a series of pictures I saw and I loved them! I tried to get the descriptions as close to the pictures as I could._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Greed, Scar, GreedLing(called Gin), Lust, Ling or any of the FMA characters mentioned in this story _

* * *

><p><strong>"Huh, wha? Lust! I've got work and so does Scar. We can't take these brats!" <strong>a man exclaimed, running his left hand which bore a crimson tattoo on the back through dark brown spikes. His choice of clothing was simple, a form fitting black t-shirt, a black short-sleeved jacket with light gray patterning around the edges of the sleeves and real arctic fox fur around the neck. Black leather interlocking bracelets on his wrists and a necklace with a silver snake eating its tail, something similar to his tattoo, violet eyes darted down at the two kids standing in front of him. Lust, an average height woman in a black dress, heels and long black hair with the same violet eyes as the man, sighed.

**"Like I said Greed. You'll only have to watch them for a little bit. They really are sweet, trust me. Gin can get a little stubborn sometimes but Ling's an absolute doll." **She sighed and Greed looked at the twin boys again, they were both wearing light blue t-shirts, black shorts, white sneakers, yellow sunhats were resting on their black hair to protect them from the harsh rays of the summer sun. Said hair was tied back in the exact same ponytail on both of them with their bangs in their faces, **"How the hell do you even tell them apart?" **he asked before yelping in surprise when one of the boys ran up to him, hugging his legs.

**"Ma called you Greed. Does that mean you're our uncle?" **he asked looking up at Greed, his eyes closed, the other boy snorted, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring up at Greed with red violet eyes. **"Well, you're smart Ling! I wish I figured that out!" **he said sarcastically and Greed instantly figured out how Lust told the twins apart, Ling's eyes were constantly in slits and Gin's weren't. **"Gin, don't be sarcastic!" **Ling huffed from where he stood next to Greed, the man sighed and looked at Gin, who had two pale yellow backpacks slung over both of his shoulders.

**"Fine! I'll watch the brats. C'mon, Scar's gonna get off work soon and I want to have something ready to eat the second he gets home." **He agreed begrudgingly and Lust smiled, **"Thanks, I'll be back to get them as soon as I can." **She said crouching in front of Gin and placing a quick kiss to the apparently older twin's forehead before doing the same to the younger. **"I love you two, behave for Greed and Scar." **She said quickly before beginning to walk away, Ling instantly grabbed Greed's right hand and the man sighed, stretching his free hand out to Gin, the boy scowled and shook his head.

**"Gin. I said we need to go." **Greed said and Ling slid from his side to stand beside his brother, **"I don't wanna." **Gin said stubbornly and Greed bit his tongue to keep from spitting out several harshly chosen words at the boys, **"Fine, if you don't want to walk, I'll carry you." **The man hissed snatching the back of Gin's shirt when the boy tried to run, Gin let out a wail of outrage, dropping the backpacks and Ling blinked before lifting his arms and giggling.

Easily, Greed wrapped his arm around Ling's small waist and kept a firm grip on the yelling, thrashing and, surprisingly, cursing boy in his left hand, he managed to get both of the backpacks on over his shoulder. **"You jackass! Put me down dammit!" **Gin screamed but Greed ignored the boy, answering Ling's numerous questions as patiently as he could, **"Greed? What's wrong with the boy?" **a soft voice asked and Greed's violet eyes shifted up from Ling's face, Winry smiled and the man sighed, glancing down at the furious twin in his left hand.

**"Ah…he was being a brat and wouldn't walk so I had to pick him up, though this is the only way I could. These are Lust's kids. Ling and Gin." **Greed said and Gin glared up evilly at him, **"Just because I didn't want to walk doesn't mean you can fucking carry me around like a damn suitcase, dumbass!" **the boy spat and Winry looked amazed at the five-year-old's language, **"Gin! Stop using swear words! Ma hates it when you do! Greed, I'm hungry, can we get something to eat?" **Ling scolded his brother quickly before looking up at the black-clad man.

**"Sorry kid, but all the food's at home and I wasn't exactly expecting to buy anything so I don't have money." **Greed said before Winry smiled, pulling two small loaves of bread from the shopping bag in her arms, **"Here, the shop owner gave me two too many." **She said and Ling took both, holding one out to Gin, the older twin growled and looked away, folding his arms over his chest, Greed let out an annoyed sigh. **"Thanks Winry, gettin' me out of a jam like always." **He said with a smile before putting Gin down, Ling already had one off the loaves in his mouth and was holding the other gently.

**"C'mon Gin, you can get on my shoulders. I can't imagine that it feels too good being carried like that." **Greed said as he put the second twin down on the ground, Gin looked startled and began shaking his head quickly, **"N-no, I-I'll walk." **He said quickly and Greed made a face, shrugging he held his left hand out to the now compliant twin, Ling had already grabbed his right hand once again, Gin reluctantly grabbed Greed's hand. Ling held the second bread to Gin and his brother grabbed it, nibbling on it every so often, Greed began walking away after saying a quick goodbye to his friend.

Greed kept a slow pace to make sure that the small boys could keep up with him, suddenly Gin stopped, **"Gin? What is it?" **Greed asked stopping as well, **"I wanna go to the park!" **the boy said.

**"It's getting dark." **The man pointed out, **"So? I want to go to the park." **Gin repeated and violet eyes shot up to the sky, **"Oh for the love of god." **Greed sighed prying his hand away from Ling's quickly and hoisting Gin up onto his shoulders, using his left hand to hold onto Gin's leg.

**"Whoa!" **Gin yelped suddenly holding onto Greed's neck with his arms and legs tightly, Ling took Greed's hand again and the man began walking, ignoring the way Gin was shaking for the most part, when it didn't stop he grew concerned. **"It's nothing to be worried about, Gin just doesn't like the dark or heights." **Ling suddenly piped up and Greed heard a growl come from the boy on his shoulders, **"Well, he won't have to deal with either for much longer, the apartment is just ahead." **Greed huffed, letting go of Gin's leg for one second to point to the apartment complex.

**"Oh! I've always wanted to go into one of those!" **Ling giggled suddenly pulling Greed towards it, which the increase of pace made Gin squeak in fear and protest, **"Not so fast!" **the boy snapped and Greed kind of had to drag his feet to try and slow down the eager twin that was pulling at his arm still, Ling looked up at Greed and tilted his head, the man let out a huff when the younger twin stopped pulling at his arm. **"You can't go so fast, be considerate to your brother." **Greed scolded Ling gently and he nodded, letting the black-clad man take the lead, when they approached the rows of houses an average sized man came up to Greed. **"Hello Greed!"**

* * *

><p><em>One review if you like it and I'll continue! ^^ constructive criticism is welcome please and thanks for reading! <em>


End file.
